


Some Weird Ass Ear Fic

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, cleaning ear kink?, cleaning ears, cleaning with q tips, sensual ear cleaning, who knew that ear cleaning could feel this good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: George has an itchy ear so Dream helps him out.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42
Collections: Anonymous





	Some Weird Ass Ear Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme preface this and just say that I wrote this ages ago so I have no idea how it is cuz I only made some minor fixes and skimmed through it.
> 
> Enjoy!

It all started when Dream had noticed George was rubbing his ear. Both of them were in George’s room just chilling out. At first, it wasn’t too noticeable, as it was played off to look like a casual gesture. When the action became more consistent and a bit more rough was when Dream decided to question the other man about it.

“George?” 

“Yeah?” George let out, still messing with his ear distractedly.

“You good?” A frustrated sigh was the only answer before the other pulled his hand away from his ear and elaborated.

“I’ve just got this stupid itch that I can’t get rid of no matter what I do” 

Dream could only watch as George went back to rubbing at his ear again, pressing down onto the small part just before the opening of the ear canal. That got Dream thinking. He’s quite sure he’s had that feeling in the past, though the last time he could remember it was when he was a child and he-

That’s when he got an idea and without a word, he jumped up and rushed out the door. It only took a few moments before he came back with a whole thing of Q-tips.

“So I’ve got an idea…” he started, and George’s gaze went to the Dream, the Q Tips, and back to Dream.

“Aren’t those not good for your ears though?” 

“Only if you stick them all the way up your ear. Now come here.” Dream motioned toward him. George narrowed his eyes before moving to sit down in front of the other.

“I swear to god if you permanently mess up my ear…” Behind him, Dream let out a chuckle and grabbed a Q-tip.

“I won’t, I won’t. Just trust me, this felt amazing last time someone did it to me” 

Tilting George’s head a bit, Dream figured it was just about right. He took the first Q-tip and sat up straight before carefully moving it towards George’s ear. 

George could only keep his eye shut as he felt the Q-tip enter his ear canal, but it stuck closer to the edge. He could feel Dream pressing it into different spots around the sides in a circular motion and he kept going until-

A sudden feeling ripped through George, his breath hitched rather loudly, making Dream stop right there.

“So there it is…” was all Dream murmured as he ground the Q-tip into that spot.

“Oh my god, Dream” George breathed out.

“See, I told you this would help”

The older of the two could hear the smirk in the other’s voice, but he was too lost in the feeling of the Q-tip pressing into the place that was causing him such annoyance before to really say anything.

It was a few more moments of this before George decided to speak again.

“Harder…” George breathed out. 

“What,” Dream said in disbelief, not sure if he was hearing him right.

“Please do it… harder” He flushed. 

Dream could only oblige, driving the Q-tip into that spot and ground down in circular motions, causing the other to emit some rather loud gasps. 

“More… please” It was barely above a whisper but filled with so much need and desperation that Dream just had to give his friend what he wanted. 

Just when he did, a moan erupted from George’s mouth, causing both of them to stop. Dream could only see one of George’s cheeks and he was quite amused to find that it was flushed red. No one made a move. Everything went silent, save for George’s loud breathing. It was a moment before one of them started to speak.

“Dream…” 

“What is it, George?” 

“Please…”

“Please what?”

“Please… continue” George let out the last word with a desperate whimper. 

So he did. 

If he was able to see George’s face, he would have had a field day for sure. He would have absolutely marveled at George’s hooded eyes and how his mouth was half-open mumbling, and gasping out words that were just low enough now for Dream not to hear. Sadly, Dream missed out on the very word George was mouthing out silently like a mantra:

Dream

As if hearing his silent plea, Dream went in a lot harder. George’s eyes rolled back, his legs and feet tensed, his mouth was something he couldn’t control anymore as it just hung open. 

It was several minutes of slowing down and speeding up before George was finally satisfied. When it was finally done, Dream had gotten up to dispose of the used Q-tip while George was left to really wonder about what just happened... 

“Y’know…”

Dream’s sultry voice penetrated his thoughts, making him shiver.

“As long as we’re here, we might as well do the other ear.” 

George swallowed in anticipation as he heard a small shuffling sound as Dream dug into the box for another Q-tip. The older held his breath as he felt hands tilting his head, his friend not even needing to say anything. 

His breath hitched as he felt a softness brush up against the entrance to his ear canal.


End file.
